Insomnia
by YoungAndLiving
Summary: Nighttime was an empty place. It was a time slot waiting to be filled. A place, and time, not meant for sleeping, but a time to just be. At least that's how it was for Rose.


Nighttime was an empty place. It was a time slot waiting to be filled. A place, and time, not meant for sleeping, but a time to just be. At least that's how it was for Rose.

Because when the sun went down, Rose could never leave with it. Her mind would continue on running. Always. Only when the sun began to rise would Rose go back to lie in ehr bed, and wait for other to wake themselves, and her, up.

Every night Rose would try and invent new ways to keep herself interested. Each night Rose would begin by wandering the cold corridors. She would go to the prefect bathrooms and usually take long, hot baths. From there, she mad go on to the kitchens, but in truth, it depended on the night.

For example, on this very night, after taking her bath, she didn't go to the kitchens. She continued to wander the corridors, feeling slightly nervous. Not to mention chilly from water dripping down her neck from her hair.

She shivered slightly and walked on until she ran into something, and gasped. She realized, not only had she walked into something, but she had walked into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" She whispered, making her guilt clear. "I didn't see you there."

She something shift and assumed it was a nod, so she continued walking until she heard someone begin to speak. "So what are you doing out of bed at this time of night?" It was a drawl, and Rose tried to decipher who it was with no light, For she didn't want to wake any of the teachers, and the hallway was already pitch black.

"Just...passing time," she said, hoping he'd respond so she'd have a chance to find out who it was.

He did not disappoint. "And why not try to do that the way most do?" He asked, and she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Sleeping isn't exactly my forte." She said, feeling slightly nerved.

"You haven't figured out who I am yet, have you?" He sounded almost as if he was gloating.

"Well considering I can't see you what do you expect?" She asked, more than slightly peeved, now.

"And yet," He spoke the words slowly. "I know exactly who you," He tapped the peak of her nose. "Are."

"And who would that be?" Rose asked snootily. Not sure if she actually believed that he knew who she was.

"Well Rose Weasley, of course!" DING DING DING. Give the man a prize.

"Aren't you smart," She told him sarcastically.

"Do you want to know who I am?" He asked even though it was extremely obvious that Rose practically NEEDED to know.

"Sure..." She tried to say this as if she wasn't truly that curious. Though, she was pretty sure that who ever this was could see right through her.

"Okay, then give it a guess."

She looked int the general direction of the voice with her eyebrows raised, until she realized that he too, most likely couldn't see.

"Fine," She huffed. "Are you..." She thought of all the guys in her year, and realized they might not even have that in common. "I've got a better idea," She told him after a while of thinking. "How about I ask you yes or no questions until I can guess it correctly?"

"Sounds like a plan," He drawled. "Only, you can't guess what I look like."

"Then what will I have to go on?" She asked, confused with the speaker.

"You can figure it out yourself."

Rose pondered what she could ask him. "Are you in my year?" She asked, trying to sound confident.

"Yes," he said quietly and cautiously.

"Hmm..." She thought to herself. "What house are you in then?"

"Tsk tsk tsk." He berated her, and she pictured him shaking his head while doing so. "Remember? Only yes or no questions. Now I wont answer that question at all."

"Do I know you?" She asked him.

"Defined the word, 'Know'," He told her, sounding as if he was already debating the question in his mind.

"Do I know you on a personal level?" She rephrased her question.

"You know OF me. But no, not on a personal level."

"Are you friends with Albus?" She knew that it was a long shot, but if he was, guessing would be ten times easier.

It seemed the person who had to answer the question knew this as well. For he sighed a heavy sigh. and said, "Yeah..."

"Good friends?" She asked, hopefully.

"Nope," He said a matter-a-factly.

"Oh," She said, disappointed. "Have you ever been to his house?"

"No."

She thought for a moment. "Do I dislike you?"

"I'm not truly sure," the voice replied. "You mostly just ignore me."

"Well then how am i supposed to guess who you are?" She steadily grew frustrated. Rose felt like smashing a brick into a wall. This was useless! She wasn't learning anything from this.

"Frustrated much?" She felt him walk towards her. "Feeling like you have no control?" He continued to move forward. She felt him standing right in front of her face, and yet she still couldn't see a damn thing. And then she finally caught on to something.

"Is there a reason that I can't see?"

Whoever it was stood still. For a very long time. "Are you implying something?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes," She whispered back.

"Want to know why you can't see?" He asked, putting a mysterious edge in his voice.

"Yes."

"I'll tell you why. But first you have to guess."

"Because you want to murder me, and not even give me the satisfaction of knowing who did it?" She said, only half joking.

"No..." He paused, and leaned in toward her, his face less than an inch from hers. "To do something I'm not supposed to."

And with Rose standing, unaware of what was happening, he brought his lips down to hers.

Rose had no idea how to respond, and even if she wanted to move, it was as if her body was making it impossible.

Scorpius pulled back, and looked at Rose's expression. She was still looking dazed, as if she hadn't suspected anything at all.

He waited for her to say something, but nothing would come out of her mouth as much as she tried.

He made move to leave, because he had seen enough, and he knew that this didn't happen how it was supposed to.

But something caught his wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" She glared at him, or in his general direction because she still couldn't see a thing. "Where do you think you get the right to kiss me and then just leave? Hmm? Especially without telling me who you are!"

"If you're so smart, why can't you figure it out?" He taunted her.

"Because I don't believe that you're who I think you are." She told him, her eyes still blazing.

"And who is it that you think I am?"

"Malfoy."

"Is that a problem?"

"I wish it was." She told him, in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"And why's that?"

"Because, then maybe I wouldn't want you to kiss me again." And with that, Scorpius lowered his head to hers for the second time, but most definitely not the last.


End file.
